


Leaving

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As guard captains of the Moon and Earth Venus and Kunzite have jobs to do. This means abandonment of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
> 

"Come back. If you love me, come back!"

"Don't do this. Don't talk like that!" Sailor Venus yelled back.

"Don't you love me?" Kunzite demanded. "How can you be leaving if you love me? Was this all just a game to you?"

"It's my duty to go. You're not making this any easier!"

"I'm not trying to. Then don't go!"

Sailor Venus felt herself growing cold, captain of the Moon Princess's guard cold. _But I can make this easier for you._ "Pull yourself together. And you call yourself a man." The blonde turned away from her lover.

"You…"

"Go to your Prince. Be prepared if we can't hold them back at the front. I will be with my Princess." She added the opposite of what she wanted but what she knew would be true when she was on the River Styx by tomorrow, "I won't be back."


End file.
